El Breve espacio en que no estás
by hatibi
Summary: Draco y Hermione han seguido caminos diferentes y opuestos, se acerca la batalla final y ellos tienen una tortuosa historia oculta que contar...le agregué epílogo!... dejen reviews!
1. Ultimos momentos

**El Breve espacio en que no estás**

**_Presente_**

Caía el ocaso en aquella colina, su mirada gris inexpresiva divagaba buscándole, y entonces la encontró, caminaba hacia Potter y se irguió a su lado, altanera, segura de sí misma…era una fiera, él lo sabía, él conocía muy bien su fiereza…su escrutadora mirada notó las heridas, rastros de la reciente lucha, que con maestría ella ocultaba de sus enemigos y de sus amigos, no podía saber la dimensión de su dolor porque ella parecía no sentirlo; buscó en sus ojos castaños, endurecidos por las largas batallas, tres años de guerra no era menor…las muertes, las pérdidas, la traición, la locura, habían ensombrecido su cándida mirada. Entonces, en esos ojos, encontró lo que buscaba, ella ya había tomado su decisión y supo cuál era… en ese momento, su glacial mirada se tornó sombría, el leve rictus en sus labios era lo único que denotaba que él también había decidido, la impavidez de su rostro sería su mejor arma.

Alejado de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su padrino, la ira y la sed de venganza le inundaron, Severus había sido todo para él, sus ojos gélidos se detuvieron un minuto en el cuerpo de su mentor y comprendió que estaba vivo, el débil vaivén de su pecho así lo mostraba, inconsciente…estaba con vida, supo que eso se lo debía ella, a su compasión, su mayor defecto y su más grande virtud, la admiraba por eso y la amaba aun más, si Potter lo hubiese notado…Potter no hubiese dudado, no le hubiese temblado la varita para enviarlo al otro mundo, se parecía mucho a su señor, que en ese minuto estaba a unos pasos delante de él, Potter era la otra cara de la misma moneda, su odio y su rencor encausados hacia la justicia lo hacían tan temible como su señor, indomable, casi oscuro…

Hermione respiraba dificultosamente, pero no dejaría que Harry lo notara, podría debilitarlo y ese no era el momento, ese era el final, la batalla final. Se alzó al lado de Harry, y sus ojos divagaron viendo a Voldemort con su sonrisa desafiante y a su lado, con expresión insondable, y tan temible como su señor, a Draco… un temblor recorrió su espalda, sólo por un segundo quiso que mil aurores estuviesen tras de si dispuestos a dar batalla junto a ellos, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Malfoy y sabía de lo que era capaz, lo había visto, lo había sentido…

**_La noche anterior_**

El crepitar de las llamas anunciaba su llegada, él la esperaba como siempre…la deseaba cerca cada noche, pero las circunstancias se lo impedían, él sabía que sólo podía esperarla y que ella llegaría, alguna vez, ocasionalmente, cuando el tiempo y la vida lo permitían. Ella era la única que podía encontrarle cuando quisiera, burlaba impunemente todos los sortilegios que le protegían en su hogar…y la verdad, es que él se dejaba encontrar…

Su rubio pelo caía en mechones húmedos sobre su rostro, solía sentarse junto a la chimenea, mientras leía y esperaba…esperaba por ella, por su aroma, su sonrisa, su entrega…llegase o no llegase, la sola ensoñación de su presencia le calmaba y le ofrecía un pequeño paliativo al desbordante amor que sentía por ella.

Hermione limpió sus ropas mientras salía de la chimenea y le sonrió juguetonamente mientras él se enderezaba y le devolvía una cálida mirada, se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó profundamente, entregándole su vida en ese beso; sabía que sería la última vez que la vería y sin preguntar y sin decirse nada, él supo que ella también lo sabía…

Se sonrieron, cual si fueran niños; cada uno en diferentes bandos, jugaban su vida por sus ideales, ideales que no compartían y que no transarían ni por el amor que los unía. Nunca hablaban de su lucha, jamás se confidenciaban los secretos de sus aliados, los ataques, los desarmes ni se culpaban por las muertes, era la guerra, así era la guerra…un acuerdo tácito entre dos enemigos que llevaban más de dos años unidos por un amor que los consumía.

Mientras reían de pequeñas anécdotas, y volcaban en el otro todo el tiempo de ausencia, actualizando conocimientos del mundo del otro, (nunca se cansaban de conocerse, eran tan diferentes)

-Draco, hay algo que debo decirte hoy-

La solemnidad de sus palabras se contraponía a la pequeña lágrima q surcaba su rostro de tanto reírse, de tanta alegría.

Draco la calló, por un momento, recordó el episodio anterior en el que ella comenzó una confesión dolorosa de esa manera, que arrancó de si, parte de su alma; no quería volver a sentirse así, desvalido, frustrado, golpeado ante una realidad imposible de contrarrestar, sostuvo su índice sobre sus pequeños labios y le susurró:

-Te amo¿lo sabías?- quería cambiar el cause de esa confesión.

Ella volvió a sonreír y en un pequeño aliento, sentada en su falda, acercó su rostro imperceptiblemente a su oído y murmuró:

-lo sé y por eso te amo aún más-

Ya no pudo contenerse, se había quebrado el momento de confidencias, ya lo retomarían, por ahora él sólo quería fundirse en ella, que fuesen sólo uno y ella no lo hizo esperar, sus ansías se translucían en los pequeños temblores que la embargaban, mientras sus delgadas manos recorrían el torso casi descubierto de su amado y él con furia letal arrancaba a jirones su ropa, se amaban, eso era seguro y se calcinaban en ese amor. No importaba nada más, al otro día despertaría solo, su aroma estaría en su almohada y su espacio vacío, pero él había aprendido a aceptarla así, la idolatraba de cualquier forma, no sabía como había llegado a eso….

**Todavía quedan restos de humedad,   
sus olores llenan ya mi soledad,  
en la cama su silueta   
se dibuja cual promesa   
de llenar el breve espacio   
en que no está...**


	2. Un poco de historia

**Los personajes no me pertencen, son de J.K. Rowling.**

**Apenas he aprendido a usar este fanfiction, así que pido disculpas por los errores y las faltas. **

**Este fic está basado completamente en la canción de Pablo Milanés "El Breve espacio en que no estás", por eso encontrarán pequeños párrafos simbólicos después de alguna escena. **

**Escribí este fic, porque es así como me imagino que Draco y Hermione pudieron haber unido sus destinos...**

**Está escrita en diferentes tiempos, trato de aclararlo con los títulos, intercalo la historia de amor con la guerra del presente.**

**La batalla final, momentos antes...**

La lucha era encarnizada, hacía mucho tiempo que los 3 gryffindors no se unían en una batalla…así lo habían decidido, era parte de la estrategia impuesta, Ron y Hermione eran sus debilidades y ellos no dejarían que Voldemort los utilizara para extorsionarle; sin embargo, ésta era la batalla final, los 3 aurores necesitaban unir sus habilidades. Ron era estratega, el mejor estratega del mundo mágico, el diseñaba todas las maniobras de los aurores; y además, tenía a su cargo muchas misiones, batallas que él dirigía y le habían obligado a endurecer su voz, a improvisar tácticas frente a las bajas de sus compañeros y amigos, forzándole a burlar sus sentimientos, su dolor ante tanta crueldad y se le conocía como "el ejecutor"; nada lograba que él no consiguiese el triunfo, muy pocas veces había sido derrotado, sus derrotas se asociaban a la pérdida de quienes había amado, también por eso no actuaba en las mismas cruzadas de sus dos amigos. Su valor era incalculable para el ministro y con el consentimiento del "ejecutor", solía disponerlos a los 3 en diferentes frentes, sin embargo, él seguía desarrollando las estrategias de éstos.

Ahora su capa ondeaba al viento, su garganta reseca por las órdenes que gritaba a cada minuto, su meta era vencer a los mortífagos y nada se lo impediría, avanzaban a zancadas y en su rostro sólo podía leerse la decisión, era el minuto de dar su vida, por el futuro, por su familia, por el mundo y él no dudaba en hacerlo. Sus cabellos color fuego, bañados por la luz del ocaso, parecían amenazar a sus contrincantes, sus ojos llenos de furia no escatimaban ni se detenían, analizaba a cada momento los pasos a seguir, contaba y descontaba, sabía que Harry confiaba en él y él no fallaría, ya no temía, su temor se lo había llevado Ginny al exhalar su último aliento.

Malfoy era el estratega de Voldemort, era astuto y sagaz, impasible frente a la muerte, cruel y sanguinario, conocido por usar las torturas en contra de sus enemigos y basar en el dolor ajeno sus victorias. No actuaba en todas las batallas, más bien en pocas, era demasiado valioso para el Señor Tenebroso, si bien Severus Snape era la mano derecha de Voldemort, Malfoy podía considerarse su siniestra y no había nadie más siniestro que él. Todos los mortífagos le temían, conocida era su historia de cuando torturó y dio muerte a su propio padre bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, le obedecían por temor y nadie hubiese osado contradecirle o traicionarle, hablaba poco, más bien mandaba, guiaba y ordenaba, en sus palabras era difícil encontrar un atisbo de emoción o sentimientos, se decía que era irreal, que no era humano, que no estaba vivo…

**La primera vez (2 años y medio antes)**

Estaba a cargo de este ataque, la espada de Godric Gryffindor se encontraba custodiada en esa pequeña casa, pero él sabía que bajo esa humilde fachada estaba uno de los cuarteles centrales de la Orden del Fénix y también sabía que se encontraría con difíciles encantamientos y con la bruja más hábil en hechizos en todo el mundo mágico, era la mejor auror en encantamientos y transformaciones con la que contaba el ministerio, Hermione Granger, la misión de ella era cuidar y proteger ese artefacto de gran valor para el señor Tenebroso. Pero él contaba con el elemento sorpresa, apenas su Señor se enteró que allí resguardaban la espada le designó a él la tarea, no disponían de tiempo, la orden no debía enterarse que ellos poseían la ubicación exacta de esa espada, sólo le dieron 24 horas para organizar y realizar la misión y estaba seguro que los de la Orden no se esperaban su ataque…eligió cuidadosamente a los mortífagos que llevaría, primero por linaje (bien sabida era la connotación de esa espada para su señor), astucia y pericia. Atacaron por sorpresa, destruyeron todo a su paso, Hermione les dio una dura contienda, pero él conocía su debilidad, ella protegería a su gente a costa de su propia vida y eso le jugó una mala pasada en la estrategia a la chica…

Con muchos menos mortífagos que con los que llegó, ganó la batalla, estaba herido, la sangre sucia era demasiado hábil, incluso para él, pero ahora no era problema, sus ojos grises se detuvieron analizando sus pérdidas y revisando las pérdidas del enemigo que le otorgarían una gran ventaja en el siguiente ataque y entonces la vio, aún se movía, aún vivía…agonizante se movía entre los escombros y su pelo castaño caía en cascada sobre el piso, sucio de hedor y sangre; una herida le atravesaba el costado, se desangraba y aún así vivía…miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, Hogwarts, el único lugar en el que logró ser feliz; Dumbledore, el viejo tenía razón después de todo… y entonces se arrodilló junto al frágil cuerpo de quien le había dado la más dura batalla hasta ahora:

-Malfoy ¿qué haces?- murmuró Pansy, desconfiada- tenemos que irnos, lo sabes, no tardarán en llegar los de la Orden – lo dijo casi en tono de súplica, temía que el general se volviera contra ella, lejos estaba el tiempo en que fueron amigos e incluso novios…

-Parkinson! Espera en silencio- le espetó

La carcajada de Pansy se cernió sobre la muerte como una cruel sátira…

-Ya sé lo que quieres Malfoy, pero no hay tiempo para torturarla aún más, mátala ya, debemos irnos…-

Malfoy había murmurado un conjuro junto a ella y una luz azul salió de la punta de su varita, casi imperceptiblemente, sólo ella notó lo que hacía, abrió sus castaños ojos enormemente y en una muda conjetura logró articular -¿por qué…?- y la inconsciencia se la llevó…no podía dejarla morir, sólo, no había podido…

Se fundía entre las sombras para observarla, la visitó durante los 3 días que ella estuvo en San Mungo, la habían encontrado muy mal herida, habían dudado si vivía o no y aún no comprendían cómo había sanado tan rápido, solo ella y él lo sabían…era su unión, su secreto…

Hermione percibía su presencia en la penumbra de su habitación, sabía que él la observaba pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué lo hacía, jamás lo denunció, jamás alguien notó su oscura presencia y jamás le habló…sólo un poderoso mago podía haber invocado ese antiguo conjuro, demandaba mucha energía y predisposición de ambas partes, ella recordaba haberlo leído alguna vez, incluso dudaba de sus efectos y de que alguien más supiese de su existencia, pero la prueba de ello era su vida, allí estaba, casi completamente sana y le debía su vida a alguien que su cruenta fama le predecía a sus actos.

Fue la primera vez, él sabía que ella había abandonado el hospital hacía una semana, completamente restablecida. Había visto desfilar ante sus ojos, mientras se ocultaba en la penumbra de la habitación, toda la vida social de ella, la visitaban sus amigos, sus compañeros y su novio, quien pocas veces se separaba de su lado. Por eso le sorprendió de tal manera cuando vio su castaña cabellera aparecerse en su chimenea, se quedó denodado y silencioso, acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones tras una máscara impertérrita que en ese momento le vino a bien; ella jamás sabría como su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó una loca carrera al verla allí de pie; definitivamente ella era y sería la bruja más inteligente que había conocido, le pareció que con gran facilidad había llegado hasta él, lo había encontrado y no sólo eso, burló todos y cada uno de los encantamientos que protegían su vieja mansión. Ella estaba sola, su enjuta figura se alzaba presuntuosa en el alféizar de su chimenea, su gracioso cuerpo casi infantil contrastaba con sus gestos seguros y su mirada severa.

-Malfoy, sólo quería decirte gracias- musitó

Entonces no supo cómo, su cuerpo no le respondió a su acostumbrada impavidez y esbozó una sincera sonrisa hacia su interlocutora. Algo cayó en ese momento, el grueso muro que los separaba ya no existía, todo cambió y la invitó a sentarse junto a él mientras la guiaba tomando su pequeña mano

-de nada-logró articular

El tiempo se detuvo, se arremolinó junto a ellos y les permitió empezar de nuevo.

**Rompe todos mis esquemas,  
no confiesa ni una pena,  
no me pide nada a cambio de lo que da.**


	3. Confesiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling**

**Continúa la batalla**

Hermione estaba a cargo de Snape, sabía que Harry quería matarle con sus propias manos, pero cualquier error de su parte podía significar el triunfo de Voldemort, y eso, ella lo impediría a costa de cualquier sacrificio. Ron le había asignado su puesto, siempre supo que ella sería la elegida, tal vez era la única capaz de contrarrestar los hechizos tan bien dominados por el ex profesor de pociones, daría una lucha encarnizada, ella quería ver el mundo libre de la influencia tenebrosa, se jugaba demasiado, existían demasiados sacrificios, sus amigos, sus padres, Ginny…

Cuando logró cuadrar sus hallazgos, después de extenuantes noches de estudios de la acción de Voldemort, de estudiar a sus seguidores y de encajar la información obtenida por audaces infiltrados en las filas de Voldemort, llegó a la conclusión hacía apenas 48 horas: los atacarían ese día, pero esta vez, ellos estarían preparados gracias a su minucioso raciocinio, así pudo leer entre líneas y ver lo que nadie era capaz de asimilar. Voldemort estaba sobrepasado, los dementores habían desistido de su apoyo, los que sobrevivían (ella había ideado el hechizo que los destruía); y los gigantes, gracias a la impecable gestión de Hagrid y Madame Maxime, se mantenían al margen de la lucha, en las montañas, en su hogar. Voldemort ya no tenía mucho a su haber, los mortífagos se iban transformando en desertores o habían sido exterminados, tanto por la Orden como por su propia mano.

Snape tenía una mirada enloquecida y asesina, era difícil, pero ella lo lograría, debía sobrevivir, debía llegar hasta Harry para que él supiera que ella lo apoyaba, que supiera que otra vez serían los 3, unidos y más fuertes que nunca. Harry debía sentirse seguro, la batalla entre él y Voldemort era la definitiva y un fuerte peso se cernía sobre los hombros del joven, o matar o morir. Harry necesitaba todo el apoyo que le pudiesen dar…

**La historia de amor (casi 2 años antes)**

Llevaban meses de verse clandestinamente, no supieron como iniciaron su amistad, ni como entre las mudas paredes de la mansión, lograban comportarse como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, reían, confidenciaban, compartían, discutían, Draco se sentía lleno de vida, como antes, antes de que su padre acabara en Azkaban, antes de que él mismo le quitase la vida, antes de perder su última gota de inocencia…

Era un niño cuando estaba junto a ella, gozaban de sus compañías, ella jamás le preguntaba nada, jamás reprochaba nada, jamás le exigía, sólo entregaba, como si pagase una deuda eterna…y él, no supo en que momento, volvió a amar y la amó…la amistad los llevó al amor y la felicidad le henchía el pecho al saberse correspondido, era todo lo que necesitaba, intuía que habían cosas de ella que no sabía, y aunque él solía ser más arrebatado que ella, pocas veces ella respondía a sus preguntas, doblegaba sus inquietudes con suaves besos y expertas caricias que lo hacían olvidar su mundo, la hostilidad, la guerra…

**No confiesa ni una pena,**

**No me pide nada a cambio de lo que da**

**(…)  
no habla de uniones eternas,  
mas se entrega cual si hubiera  
sólo un día para amar.**

Ese día estaban en su biblioteca, él reía mientras se burlaba de ella por un libro que él ya había leído y ella no. Se hacía la enfadada, estaba de pie mientras hojeaba el libro en cuestión y la risa clara de él llegaba suavemente a sus oídos.

-Draco, basta! Es suficiente, no vale si existen sólo dos copias del libro y una de esas se encuentra en tu casa¿cómo podía haberle conseguido?-

-mi vida- se acercó aspirando suavemente el perfume que emanaba de su cuello, la asió por la espalda y le susurro-sólo digo que gracias a este libro me merezco el título del mago más letrado de Gran Bretaña…y por qué no? Del mundo- y la giró mientras seguía riendo…

-Draco-le susurró-hay algo que debo decirte-

Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le dijo suavemente

-dime, princesa- mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda

-me casaré a finales de Agosto-le dijo ella, casi imperceptiblemente como esperando no despertar la bestia que sabía vivía en su interior.

No pudo contener el estallido, las lámparas explotaron en la habitación y aunque él seguía en silencio en la misma posición, parecía que una hecatombe estallaba dentro de la biblioteca. Ya no tenía caso mantener su postura impávida, sus emociones enloquecían cuando estaba junto a ella y le traicionaban, se alejó de ella, mirándola sin comprender, sus ojos reflejaban la pugna en su interior y de un solo golpe lanzó lejos todos los artefactos que cubrían su escritorio. Observó en su diminuto dedo anular, el pequeño anillo con una piedra roja, por primera vez reparó en su existencia. Lo presentía, sabía que ella estaba con otro, sabía que ella no había cambiado eso y aunque mil veces le había preguntado, ella esquivaba sus cuestionamiento; la miraba, se veía tan dulce, tan suya…no la perdería, jamás

Haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, controló un poco su ira y preguntó.

-¿le amas más que a mi?- su voz sonó ronca, casi gutural, como un animal enjaulado.

Bajó la mirada para responder –no – musitó - desgraciadamente no…

Suspiró, había temido su respuesta, pero al oírla, se le aclaró el corazón, y esta vez, con una voz más suya le dijo -¿le amas?-

Y ella, segura y sincera como siempre era, respondió –si- sin dudarlo – tú sabías de nuestro noviazgo, así son las cosas Draco-

Se acercó suavemente a ella, tomó su mano y sacó su anillo, observó la inscripción interna escrita con una perfecta caligrafía, y leyó "_Harry James Potter"_.

**La prefiero compartida  
antes que vaciar mi vida,  
no es perfecta, mas se acerca  
a lo que yo simplemente soñé...**

Fue cuando él decidió que no podría vivir sin ella, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó desesperado, ella correspondió su abrazo, sus besos iracundos y con un soplo de voz le dijo

-¿me dejarás?- y hundió su rostro entre los cabellos castaños perfumados.

-no…no puedo vivir sin ti…lo sabes…¿aún quieres que siga a tu lado?-y se alejó un poco de su poderoso y absorbente abrazo, quería ver sus ojos, sus grises ojos le dirían la verdad.

Por toda respuesta, el continuó besándola, la abrazó fuertemente, y sintió como sus magias se fundían y descontrolaban, enloquecidos en una habitación donde los libros volaban, las cosas continuaban estallando y el fuego les consumía. No se separarían, era todo lo que le importaba, Potter la tendría en su lecho, él tendría su alma….

**Bueno, espero que les guste...**


	4. Diferencias

**Los personajes que aquí salen no me pertenecen, son parte de la genialidad de J.K.Rowling**

**aquí dejo otro capítulo porque el fin de semana no podré actualizar, nos vemos el Lunes, que pasen un buen fin de semana.**

**Y la batalla continúa**

Los aurores iban ganando la batalla, excelentemente comandados por Ron Wesley, casi podían palpar la victoria. Ron parecía no cansarse, parecía estar hecho de hierro, sin un atisbo de confusión, su mirada sombría y calma los guiaba impunemente hacia la victoria, habían tenido bajas, pero eran pocas…casi era irreconocible el hombre que poderosamente alzaba su mano y sin titubear desafiaba a los mortífagos a una muerte segura; pocos le recordaban como el chico inseguro que llegó a unirse a las fuerzas de la Orden, nadie daba crédito a ese chico que había llorado, consumido por el odio y la desazón junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana, enloquecido de dolor…fue la última vez que le vieron así, jamás le habían vuelto a ver dudar, ni quejarse, ni llorar; las inclemencias del tiempo no hacían mella en su carácter, más bien lo endurecían y sabían que ya no le verían debilitarse, ni aún frente a la muerte de sus amigos, sabían que si Potter no cumplía su cometido, Wesley no descansaría hasta lograrlo en pos de él…

Malfoy por primera vez se sintió inseguro, no lo demostraba, nadie lo hubiese notado, en realidad no le importaban las pérdidas ni la muerte de sus compañeros mortífagos, sólo le importaba la inminente derrota que parecía vivir, no estaba hecho para perder, jamás había perdido y no lo haría esta vez, entonces su sagaz mente elucubró el plan, que aunque perdiesen, haría su derrota digna y aristocrática, cómo era él, así siempre sería él. Buscó a Wesley entre los aurores, su mirada acostumbrada entre las sombras facilitó su sondeo, le encontró en medio de la batalla¡cuán diferentes eran los dos estrategas, mientras él no exponía su vida en el fragor de la lucha, dictando leyes y mandatos al margen de la reyerta; a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario, como era esta ocasión, él siempre se mantenía dictaminando desde la oscuridad, cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que le afectaran las insulsas batallas. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas, solía guiar a los mortífagos al triunfo y en las pocas veces que él se inmiscuía, nada podía interponerse en conseguir el éxito. Wesley era diferente, siempre luchaba codo a codo junto a sus compañeros, implacable, igual que Malfoy, pero él solía guiar desde el interior, era como si no temiera ya a nada ni a nadie, como si de alguna extraña manera buscase morir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su debilidad, los aurores tenían una sola cabeza y la cabeza era Ronald Wesley, acostumbrados a sentirse guiados y a doblegarse sumisamente a su autoridad aledaña, él los había hecho, sin querer, dependientes de su presencia; debía destruir a Wesley, debía destruir la mente de su ataque.

Se internó en la lucha y sin mayores dificultades pudo llegar a Wesley, los mortífagos que seguían dando la resistencia, sólo querían retirarse, pero cuando le vieron ingresar, supieron que habría esperanza, esperanza de vencer, aunque ya quedasen muy pocos de pie, ellos contaban con Draco Malfoy y conocían su destreza en las artes oscuras y su presteza en la destrucción de sus enemigos.

Ronald Wesley era el ejecutor, y al verlo allí, lidiando despiadadamente, se diría que daba honor a su nombre. Le vio acercarse sinuosamente, como una mamba negra a la caza de su presa, esquivando o destruyendo inhumanamente los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos dos, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía en una batalla, su imponente figura no le amedrentaba, pero pudo percibir como quienes estaban a su alrededor, mortífagos y aurores, retrocedían casi involuntariamente, sabía que le buscaba, sabía que había llegado el momento de luchar con todas sus armas, de enfrentarse a su destino.

Fue una dura contienda, dos enemigos a la par en poderío y pericia, Ron combatía mientras seguía guiando a sus compañeros como si estuviese jugando un partido de ajedrez, Malfoy se sorprendía de la gallardía de su oponente, sin embargo, aún no daba su mejor esfuerzo; con pequeños gestos hacia los mortífagos ordenaba, él los había entrenado como vasallos silenciosos, los menospreciaba, pero esa desestima le estaba jugando a favor en ese minuto, había detenido el avance levemente, debía apurarse en destruir a Wesley o él lo destruiría y sabía que no sería como Hermione, Wesley ya no conocía la piedad, le ofendía la compasión.

No podría resistir mucho más, Ron se había vuelto muy poderoso y aunque él se negase a aceptarlo, estaba debilitándose lentamente ante los diestros ataques del joven auror, como un león enfurecido, Ron le había elegido como presa que alimentaría su venganza, que aplacaría su odio y no le soltaría hasta destruirle, hasta matarlo; haciendo acopio de sus torcidos talentos, le hizo una pequeña seña a Lextrange que se encontraba cerca, apenas perceptible a cualquier ojo, sólo los entrenados mortífagos notarían el gesto, quedaban pocos, estaban derrotados pero él al desviar la atención de su guía, había conseguido un agujero entre las filas de aurores que ayudaba a sus planes, si sus oponentes lograban la victoria, él se encargaría de llevarse en su derrota a todos los aurores que pudiese. Lextrange comprendió perfectamente lo que debía hacer y con pocos segundos de diferencia, actuó, atacando por la espalda al ejecutor; Ron fue hábil, pero no lo suficiente, la maldición le alcanzó a rozar una pierna y en ese pequeño segundo de descuido, Malfoy gritó:

-Crucius!- mientras dirigía la varita con toda su fuerza hacia el largo y delgado cuerpo de Wesley. Perderían, pero se llevaría todas las vidas que pudiera consigo…

**Tiempo Atrás**

La observaba mientras se levantaba de su lado, antes de rayar el alba, como acostumbraba hacerlo, creyendo que él dormía, sigilosamente se preparaba para volver a su realidad. Jamás habían pasado una noche completa juntos y ahora había perdido la esperanza de hacerlo, estaba molesto, enfurecido, casi había pensado que ella no volvería, hacía más de un mes que se había casado y en todo ese tiempo ella había desaparecido, sin dejar rastros. Cuando la vio aparecer en su chimenea, se quedó atónito, la había extrañado tanto que no había tenido tiempo de reprocharle sus noches en vela, el dolor en su alma, el temor a no volver a sentirla…sólo pudo estrecharla fuertemente, abrazarla y besarla, fundirse en ella, la locura lo consumió, quería borrar todo rastro de otro aroma, liquidar el sabor de otra piel en su cuerpo, sentir que le pertenecía y soñar que nadie más podía tocarla…le hizo el amor una y otra vez, desesperadamente, con una pasión que no le pertenecía, que le agobiaba…ella no opuso resistencia, como si jamás se hubiese alejado, como si nada diferente ocurriera, como si el lujoso anillo que cubría su dedo junto al de su compromiso, no existiera; ahora sólo era el mudo testigo de la unión concertada…fue la primera vez que no hablaron, el temor a haberse perdido fue más fuerte, ella temió que él ya no la esperase y él sufrió ante la posibilidad de no tener un lugar en su vida. Rasgó sus ropas con ímpetu adolescente, ella desgarró su blanca piel con sus manos, no existía dolor, sólo calor y placer, premura de pertenecerse, chocaban sus cuerpos acompasadamente, con fuerza, como si de una batalla se tratase, una y otra vez, gemían, gritaban y parecía que el cansancio jamás los tocaría, simplemente no podían hablar, ella supo que sólo con él podía vivir así, el odio y el amor confluidos en el accionar de sus cuerpos.

Yacían en la cama, extenuados, en silencio, despojados de sus ropas, él fingía dormir mientras la observaba en la penumbra. Ella se levantó sigilosamente y se preparó para irse, para volver a los brazos de su esposo, algo en el interior de él, despertó y rugió, no podía dejarla ir, ella tenía que sentir el dolor que le provocaba, sufrir tanto como él sufría.

-¿correrás a sus brazos?-siseó- al menos podrías bañarte, que no note que has estado conmigo…-

Ella se sobresaltó, estaba tan ensimismada preparando su partida y pensando que él dormía, que volteó rápidamente, con una actitud felina y en sus ojos se traslucía un silencioso reproche.

-¿no dirás nada¿qué diría San Potter si supiera que compartes mi lecho y disfrutas mucho más conmigo que junto a él?-

Esta vez la expresión de la chica se volvió insondable, un silencio acusador envolvió la estancia.

-¿por qué, Hermione¿por qué te has casado con él si me amas a mi?- le gritó, abandonándose a su ira creciente.

Hermione se volteó y se dirigió a la estancia, sin embargo, él no la dejaría ir, la latigaría por lo que él sufría, la siguió ágilmente mientras le espetaba.

- me perteneces ¿lo sabías¿disfrutaste tu luna de miel pensando en mi?-gritaba fuera de si.

El silencio de ella, lejos de apaciguarlo, lo encolerizaba.

-Granger! Sangre sucia¿me oyes?-

Se detuvo frente al alféizar de la chimenea y se giró como movida por una fuerza mayor, entonces él supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, en los ojos de ella podía ver el dolor que le causaba y aunque su figura era demasiado delgada, casi frágil, se irguió, ocupando toda la estancia, como si de una gigante se tratara, sólo recordaba haberla visto así en su último enfrentamiento, cuando aún eran enemigos, su poder era inmenso, lo sabía.

-¿qué quieres que oiga, Malfoy?-pronunció cada palabra lentamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento, intentando sonar tranquila.

Él estaba desnudo frente a ella, con garbo aristocrático, dispuesto a todo, encolerizado, sus grises ojos llameaban, la mueca en su rostro podía ser de desprecio o resentimiento, no lo sabía aún.

-¿quiero saber por qué lo has hecho¿quiero saber cómo puedes estar con él si yo sé que me amas a mi¿Cómo has podido disfrutar a su lado¿cómo?-perdió toda compostura y la asió de un brazo fuertemente - ¿cómo pudiste ser mía esta noche y levantarte para volver a sus brazos, eres una sucia mujerzuela!- le gritó.

Ella se soltó bruscamente y perdiéndose en su cólera, respondió:

-¿qué quieres que te diga, Malfoy¿qué quieres que te responda? Que mi vida estaba bien organizada hasta que apareciste tú, quieres saber que cada día me odio por amarte, qué aún no comprendo que fuerza superior a mi me trae a tu lecho cada día; que no pasa un día sin que me asquee de mi misma por necesitarte tanto, sabiendo que mataste a mi mejor amiga frente a mis ojos? Traiciono mis principios, mis amigos, mi vida entera estando aquí y aún así pretendes que deje a Harry, él, que ha sufrido más que a nadie, le arrebataste a Ginny frente a sus ojos – su respiración era extremadamente agitada- ¡por Merlín, Malfoy, he sido su más cercano apoyo desde su muerte y no lo abandonaré por ti ¿es eso lo que querías saber¿eso quieres oir?... si de mi depende, no te dejaré arrebatarle sus esperanzas nuevamente, ella era la que debía estar en mi lugar, ella debía usar estos anillos, éste era su destino…destino que tú cambiaste - ya no quería pelear más, había dicho más de lo que debía.

No pensó lo que decía, sus grises ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente y musitó

-te odio, Granger-

-esas serán tus últimas palabras, Draco?-le dijo con una voz ronca, que le pareció que no salía de su cuerpo.

El se volteó, dirigiéndose a su cuarto y ella sólo esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, ese era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, el Draco que siempre la había odiado, el oasis encontrado sólo era un espejismo, se giró y desapareció en la chimenea.

**Suele ser violenta y tierna,  
no habla de uniones eternas,  
mas se entrega cual si hubiera  
sólo un día para amar.**

Deambuló por las sombras durante días, la observaba distante, esa noche, cuando su cólera sucumbió, dio paso a su raciocinio y se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, la había presionado al máximo de sus fuerzas, la amaba aun más por su dignidad y por luchar mil veces más que él por su amor; supo que ella lo amaba mucho más de lo que podía expresarle y la había dejado ir, la había depositado en los brazos de Potter con todas sus bendiciones. Jamás se había sentido tan estúpido, tan estulto, tan insignificante.

No sabía como recobrarla, pero tenía muy claro que vivir sin ella era intolerable y por lo menos quería que ella supiera que él se había equivocado y lo sentía enormemente. Tan ensimismado se encontraba oculto en el callejón, que le asustó el contacto de una mano en su hombro, se volteó dispuesto a atacar, con su coraza de acero, la cual se disolvió tan rápido como llegó, al ver el rostro dulce de ella junto a él.

-¿hasta cuando me seguirás, Malfoy?- le dijo sin ninguna inflexión en su voz, como si hablase con un desconocido.

Él, ensombreció su mirada, el nexo que tenían era demasiado fuerte, ella sentía su presencia sin necesidad de verle y él podía encontrarla, sólo siguiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Fijó su mirada más sincera en esos ojos marrón inquisidores y susurró –lo siento, mi actitud fue pueril, soy de lo peor, pero quería que supieras que te amo y que los celos me hicieron decir cosas que no siento- guardó un silencio y observó la duda en la mirada de la chica, continuó-si, Hermione, muero de celos, de celos de lo que él tiene contigo y de lo que yo jamás podré aspirar, aunque la guerra termine- esperó un poco antes de acercarse un poco más y mascullarle en el oído- sé que no será suficiente, que tal vez jamás volverás a mi lado, sólo te pido que me dejes observarte, saber que estás bien, aunque sea de lejos y si quieres volver a mi vida, prometo que no seré demasiado feliz, para que no te sientas tan culpable- se alejó y le sonrió juguetonamente antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón.

Durante esa semana la siguió a la distancia, en los momentos que su tiempo se lo permitía y en la medida en que podía pasar desapercibido, tenía el corazón contrito, la había perdido para siempre, sólo encontraba consuelo al mirar de soslayo, desde su destierro, a su mujer.

Se sentó en su sala de estar, como cada noche lo hacía, esperándola, rogando porque volviera y entonces, con inmensa sonrisa vio su cabellera castaña aparecer en su chimenea, antes de decir nada, vio la severidad en su fino rostro y ella le espetó – si esta es la única manera de lograr que dejes de seguirme, Malfoy!- y se acercó a él decidida, aprovechando su asombro, lo besó dulcemente, sosteniendo su cara entre sus diminutas manos.

**Suele ser violenta y tierna,  
no habla de uniones eternas,  
mas se entrega cual si hubiera  
sólo un día para amar.  
No comparte una reunión,  
mas le gusta la canción  
que comprometa su pensar.**

**Ya está, les dejé un avance, espero que les guste...**


	5. El Final

**La noche anterior**

Habían pasado poco menos de dos años desde ese momento, ésta era una noche especial, tal vez la última noche que podrían estar juntos, que podría verla sonreír. Contemplaba el torso desnudo de la chica, cada vértebra en su espalda finamente tallada en su piel, descansaban sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala y dejaban que el fuego que ardía en la chimenea acariciara sus cuerpos.

La chica se estremeció cuando él recorrió su espalda con su índice izquierdo, el leve contacto de sus grandes y seguras manos la hacían vibrar, estaba abandonada a sus emociones, había cometido una imprudencia al ir a visitarle, sabía que podía costarle muy caro su encuentro, pero no podía haber sido diferente…ella solía ser muy cautelosa, muy racional incluso con su relación, pero al saber que tal vez serían los últimos momentos, el sólo imaginarlo, la hacían cometer enajenaciones, blasfemias hacia su cometido, imprudencias que sabía valdrían la pena para su corazón, más no para su razón.

Supo que Hermione estaba despierta al sentir su temblor, seguramente ella esperaba iniciar, de nuevo, su momento de confesiones, reintentar decirle lo que él había ahogado con sus besos y sus caricias. En realidad temía por cualquier confesión, pero era el momento de ceder, ella había corrido un gran peligro al ir a verle, él sabía que Potter había llegado hacían 2 días de su última misión, y tras tan largas ausencias, Hermione no se separaba de su esposo en ningún momento, hasta el momento de su nueva partida, de una nueva misión; entonces, ella volvía a pertenecerle. Sin embargo, ahora que Potter había concluido con sus misiones, ya no se alejaría de ella y por primera vez vislumbró la posibilidad del abandono.

Harry había logrado hacía poco más de una semana, encontrar el último horrocrux de su señor, estaba al tanto, su Señor sentía cada vez que destruían sus horrocruces; desde la muerte de Nagini, Voldemort había comprendido lo que su vital enemigo perseguía y que su arrogancia no le habían dejado entrever… ese niño inferior e insignificante, sin grandes habilidades (como lo describía Snape) estaba dispuesto a retarle destruyendo su más grande desafío a la muerte, sus horrocruces.

Harry había demorado poco más de 3 meses en ésta última misión, solía llevar a Neville, quien era muy eficaz en hierbas y magia antigua; y dejaba a su esposa custodiada por algunos aurores, aunque ella no lo sabía, conocía la tozudez y la autosuficiencia de su esposa, jamás le hubiese dejado que le enviaran a alguien a velarle, pero él lo hacía, desafiante, porque no podía perderla, no podría vivir sin ella, la amaba en su silenciosa entrega.

El señor tenebroso estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al muchacho, confiaba en su experticia, habían concertado el ataque a la sede central de la Orden, para el día siguiente, Draco Malfoy había decidido la hora, la estrategia y los mortífagos líderes que finiquitarían con los molestos aurores; ganarían, ese era el paso, ganar o morir. Malfoy sabía que ella estaría ahí, junto a Potter, en algún momento casi cedió a la tentación de decírselo, ellos llevaban una semana planeando el ataque y él soñaba con pedirle que escapasen, que ese día ella no estuviera, que corrieran, que huyera junto a él; pero hubiese significado un agravio, para los dos, él no estaba dispuesto a bajarse de su lucha y ella se hubiese ofendido de que él llegase a insinuárselo siquiera; y así el lo prefería, si fuese diferente, él no la amaría de la manera en que lo hacía, la suerte estaba echada, sólo quedaban unas horas para cumplirla; por eso, callaba.

Era el momento, la chica lo sabía, era tan difícil lo que le iba a decir, no sabía como comenzar, no sabía realmente como reaccionaría él…observando la danza de las llamas, decidió que debía apurar las cosas, le había mentido a su esposo, se había jugado la vida y además la culpa la torturaba enormemente.

-Draco- Susurró, sin voltearse, tomando la mano juguetona de su amante y entrelazándola con sus largos y delgados dedos.

-Dime, amor- la confesión empezaría y su corazón comenzó a debilitarse, no se imaginaba el futuro sin ella, no quería que ella lo abandonara.

Entonces ella se volteó, acomodándose entre sus brazos y depositó sus cristalinos ojos ámbar en su enmarcado rostro, necesitaba ver a través de ellos, necesitaba ver su esencia y saber de verdad qué pasaría por su corazón y por su mente.

-mi vida…estoy embarazada, tengo 6 semanas-le dijo firmemente, esperando ver su reacción.

Él guardó silencio, estaba estupefacto, parecía que había muerto, lívido y con la gris mirada que parecía atravesar el cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione carraspeó suavemente y volvió a repetir:

-cariño, seremos padres, vas a ser padre-

A continuación sólo sintió como los fuertes brazos de Draco Malfoy la estrechaban, hasta casi hacerla parte de su cuerpo, amoldándose a su forma y por primera vez lo sintió temblar, acarició la cabeza de su amante que yacía sobre su cuello, y en su hombro logró sentir las tibias lágrimas que él discretamente derramaba, al fin él sólo pudo articular: -me haces inmensamente feliz, amor mío-

-y tú a mi- le respondió Hermione suavemente.

El resto de la noche lo dedicaron a elucubrar grandes planes para su hijo, en todos y cada uno de sus sueños, podían estar juntos, olvidaron la realidad, se imaginaron una vida anónima, donde los 3 podrían ser felices; no hubo espacio para la guerra del siguiente día, ni para el esposo que en ese instante esperaba angustiado al lado de una vela, que se consumía lentamente…sólo eran ellos, en una realidad alterna, en una realidad imaginada, sin muertes, sin rencores, lejos de allí, comenzando de nuevo…sólo por esta vez, al despertar Draco, entrada la mañana, encontró a Hermione dormida a su lado, descansando plácidamente, habían dormido toda una noche juntos, como esposos, como él lo sentía en su interior desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, ella era su esposa y él le pertenecía por completo, estaban casados, a Draco no le importaba lo que los papeles pudieran decir, su pacto sellado con sangre era más fuerte que todo eso y decidió despertarla con un efusivo abrazo, antes de que ella volviese a los brazos de su enemigo.

**El Final de la Batalla**

Presuroso había acudido al llamado de su Señor, sabía que solo podía significar una sóla cosa, Severus había fallado y a él le correspondería ocupar el lugar junto a lord Voldemort para enfrentar a sus enemigos. Había dejado con vida a Wesley, había logrado bajarle de la lucha, pero no pudo matarle, aunque sabía que lo más seguro para sus propósitos hubiese sido el destruirle, simplemente no había podido, Hermione no se lo hubiese perdonado jamás y él no podría vivir sin su perdón. Decidió dejarle lo suficientemente mal herido como para que no pudiese continuar, habían perdido la batalla, lo único que quedaba para lograr sus sueños era que su Señor triunfase sobre Potter, y él no dudaba que las cosas serían a su favor; con Potter muerto, nada ni nadie impediría su felicidad junto a la mujer que amaba, podrían empezar de nuevo, podrían vivir en otro país, en otro lugar, él poseía suficiente dinero como para hacer lo que deseasen y forjar un nuevo futuro para su hijo y su estirpe.

El ocaso comenzaba a ceder a la oscuridad de la noche, la bruma impedía una expedita visibilidad, pero él los veía claramente y había llegado el momento de decidir, un segundo le había bastado, un segundo en que sus impasibles ojos grises se detuvieron en la expresión ambarina y supo lo que ella había resuelto y entonces él decidió, era el momento, ellos deberían luchar por sus ideales. Su gélido corazón se oprimió fuertemente al avistar como la mano de Hermione rozaba suavemente la mano de su esposo, como infundiéndole apoyo y amor, y el gryffindor recibía la caricia como la señal esperada, irguiendo aún más su cabeza, sonriendo levemente e inyectando sus ojos con un brillo triunfal.

La cruel carcajada del Señor Tenebroso sacó a Malfoy de su ensimismamiento y lo obligó a separar su corazón de su cuerpo.

-¿Pretendes vencerme con ese desparpajo que llamas esposa, Potter¡con esa indigna sangre sucia!...pensé que con tu madre habrías aprendido…es mejor deshacerse de los seres inferiores, Potter…-siseó.

Harry no se dejó amedrentar, sonrió levemente y contestó:

-Tal vez seas tú, Tom, el que debiese replantear tus ideas, mi esposa ha vencido fácilmente a tu vasallo… Snape encontró una dulce muerte en sus manos…y por lo que veo, has tenido que llamar refuerzos ¿quién será el que está en desventaja realmente?-

Lo provocaba y disfrutaba haciéndolo, tantas muertes, tanto dolor, jamás pensó que podría volver a vivir, tras la muerte de Ginny creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir… y entonces, Hermione le mostró el camino que debía seguir, la meta que debía lograr y la venganza que debía concretar, en memoria de la gente que había amado, en memoria de la gente que hoy había perdido la vida por sus principios; él no se dejaría subyugar, él vencería y era una apuesta tácita con su esposa, él prometió finalizar su cometido ocurriese lo que ocurriese, Hermione estaría a su lado, pero bajo la firme condición de que él tenía un propósito más altruista que llevar a cabo, le había hecho prometer que nada le distraería, le hizo notar que habían recorrido un arduo camino, los tres gryffindor siempre juntos, y ahora era el tiempo de actuar, "podrás vivir sin mi" le había susurrado su esposa, la noche anterior, mientras acariciaba su azabache cabello y se disponía a salir " pero ni yo, ni ningún sangre mestiza, ni muggle, viviremos, si él vence, incluso las familias de sangre limpia como la de Ron, corren peligro por haber luchado a nuestro favor…¿entiendes, Harry?... todo esto está sobre nosotros, es más importante que nuestro amor, que nuestros seres queridos, se trata del futuro de vidas que ni siquiera conocemos; no dudes, no debes dudar" y besándolo suavemente en sus labios, saboreó su dulce gusto a miel, profundizó lentamente el beso y antes que Harry abriese sus ojos, ella ya había desaparecido en la chimenea, con un rumbo incierto para su esposo.

La reyerta no daba tregua, Harry y Voldemort se encontraban envueltos en una luz que no permitía vislumbrar mucho de lo que ocurría en su interior, se oían risas enajenadas, estallidos y gritos, pero no se sabía realmente lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, Voldemort había sido el causante de la cúpula de luz que los protegía, había sentido profundamente en su interior la amenaza de "la sangre sucia" que Potter le había enrostrado, y en lo profundo de su siniestro ser, realmente temía que se deshiciese de su súbdito con la rapidez con la que había reducido a Snape, y una vez habiendo hecho eso, apoyara en poder a su contrincante. No podía cometer errores, estaba sin sus horrocruces y era vulnerable, aunque se sabía más poderoso y experimentado que el joven auror; había esperado este minuto este minuto de triunfo, comenzaría de nuevo, dividir su alma no era un problema para él, no le restaba nada a su esencia, y había decidido comenzar con la vida de Harry Potter sus 7 nuevos horrocuces, y observaba con oscuro deleite la espada que refulgía con un metálico brillo en el cinto de Harry Potter, volvería a arrebatarle la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y esta vez, nadie la volvería a encontrar.

Draco Malfoy evadía astutamente los ataques de Hermione, podía reducirla, lo sabía, sería fácil, ella ya estaba bastante mal herida, aunque la chica se defendía con felino arrojo. Quería alejarla del lugar, alejarla de la lucha de su esposo, sabía que eso angustiaría a Potter y le daría ventaja a su Señor, pero la chica parecía haberlo previsto, ningún hechizo o maleficio la hacían alejarse demasiado del lugar; blandía la varita con seguridad y parecía haberse transformado en un gigante fénix, renaciendo de su dolor, cada herida inflingida le daba mayor fuerza y poder, y Malfoy no quería herirla aún más, había ocurrido lo que él tanto temía, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban y aunque con gran concentración intentaba desperezarse de ellos, no podía; sin embargo, la atacaba, tenía una causa después de todo.

Su arsenal disminuía, Hermione se sentía agotada, con dificultosa respiración salía airosa de los ataques del ser que estaba ante sus ojos, era imposible reconocer en esa glacial mirada al hombre que ella tanto amaba, era un dragón asesino, oscuro, dispuesto a todo, apenas levemente herido por su pelea anterior, era despiadado; sólo contradecía sus maléficos actos, el hecho de que ella sabía que él no ocupaba todo su poder contra ella, aún.

Apretó su mano fuertemente contra su vientre, como queriendo proteger lo que llevaba en su interior, la vida se le estaba yendo, pero debía resistir unos minutos más, debía darle tiempo a Harry, asió con fuerza su varita, daría su vida y la de su hijo por un bien mayor, entonces, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, vociferó, mientras enviaba la maldición imperdonable al padre de su hijo.

-Crucius-gritó con un arrojo inusitado, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, mientras seguía sosteniendo su vientre, protegiéndole.

Draco Malfoy fue más ágil, ni siquiera supo como ocurrió, todos los pensamientos que habían rondado su mente acerca de ella, se habían desvanecido. Estaba entrenado, muy bien entrenado, en su actuar no había espacio para los pensamientos ni los sentimientos, sólo había reaccionado, cuál autómata, ante la amenaza de vida…esquivó sagazmente el rayo que provenía de la varita de Hermione, y sin alcanzar a avisarle a su mente, su segura mano la señaló mientras le devolvía:

-crucius-le espetó con una voz animal, irreconocible y en sus ojos se hizo una sombra de dolor.

La chica se retorcía de dolor en el piso, eran agujas de hiel que le escocían la piel y aprisionaban su cuerpo con feroces golpes mortíferos; apretaba su abdomen con sus dos manos, como creyendo que así podría impedir que su hijo sintiese su sufrimiento, no podía resistirse un segundo más, se estaba abandonando a su destino, enloqueciendo bajo la mano abyecta de su verdugo amante.

Harry clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo frágil de su esposa, que sucumbía ante la tortura de dolor, mantenía su temple en la lucha, se lo había prometido, lo hacía por ella…una subversiva lágrima logró escaparse de sus verdes ojos, más, nada en él hacía presagiar el sufrimiento del que era preso, estaba impasible, ausente y vencería.

Lord Voldemort notó el ínfimo gesto que mostraba la dolencia de su enemigo, estaba muy feliz, no cabía en sí de gozo, si en algún momento dudó de las habilidades de Malfoy, esa pequeña sombra ya se había disipado, tenía a Harry donde quería tenerlo, el descendiente de Lucius había sido una pieza clave en su juego, siempre lo había sabido…en ese instante concibió su plan, no sólo mataría a Potter, sino que le torturaría, regocijándose con cada súplica de piedad. Con un sencillo murmullo deshizo la cúpula que los protegía y observó la mueca de dolor que cubrió el rostro de Harry al ver claramente como su esposa iba perdiendo la vida a manos de Malfoy y en una milésima de segundo, dirigió hacia la chica el rayo mortífero.

-Aveda kedabra-siseó lentamente, observando el estupor de su contendiente.

Draco supo en sólo un par de segundos lo que ocurriría, lo presintió cuando observó desaparecer la cúpula que protegía a los dos titanes que luchaban frente a ellos; entonces casi no tuvo tiempo y ejecutó la decisión que había tomado desde un principio, cuando acarició los ojos ambarinos de "su mujer" con su mirada. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo herido y adolorido de Hermione y el frío rayo verde colisionó contra su espalda, en el momento en que él la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndola.

Harry Potter aprovechó fríamente la maniobra distractora de Voldemort, haciendo honor a su promesa, y espetó inflexiblemente, dirigiendo su varita hacia su adversario:

-Aveda kedabra- …la pesadilla había terminado…Voldemort había muerto.

Lo último que sintió Draco Malfoy fue el suave cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, el delicioso aroma a manzanas que expelía su cuerpo y el penetrante golpe que recibió en su espalda, murió feliz y antes de abandonar por completo su cuerpo, la imagen de Dumbledore se le hizo presente en un recuerdo…"–no es fácil matar-decía el anciano profesor-tú no eres un asesino, Draco-" se encontraban de nuevo en el balcón de la torre de astronomía y el profesor yacía débil en el piso, entonces, cambiando los hechos en una realidad alterna, él tomaba la mano de su Director y le decía "no profesor, tiene razón, no soy un asesino" mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse; Draco Malfoy se había redimido.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- fue el débil grito que rompió el silencio.

Harry Potter observó atónito a la mujer que había proferido ese inmenso grito de dolor, su esposa se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de Malfoy, mientras lo mecía con completa dulzura entre sus piernas, arrodillada junto a un pequeño charco que iba dejando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Lo supo, fue como si siempre lo hubiese sabido, su silencio, su ausencia, sus desapariciones, su lejanía, el brillo en sus ojos cuando detuvo su mirada en el rostro de Malfoy…un grueso nudo se hizo en su garganta y un dolor que pugnaba por salir de su pecho comenzó a desquiciarlo, como si de una película se tratase, revisó cada indicio que no había querido leer, la milagrosa recuperación de Hermione, única sobreviviente del ataque de Malfoy; su lejana sonrisa y perdida mirada cuando él le propuso matrimonio, el medallón que pendía de su cuello y que ella jamás se sacaba, las flores en la chimenea que ocasionalmente aparecían y su huida la noche anterior…la observó casi sin comprender, mientras su capa se volvía más pesada por la lluvia y sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos... a la sazón, tomó una decisión.

Hermione acariciaba el rostro de Draco, mientras sostenía su mano dócilmente, no lo podía dejar ir, él no podía haber muerto, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, inútilmente intentaba darle abrigo, con su capa lo cubrió para que la lluvia no tocase el cuerpo de su amante y acercaba su cuerpo para brindarle el calor que él necesitaba. Sus rasgos aristocráticos le daban una pasividad a su rostro que semejaba al durmiente y la lluvia parecía peinar suavemente sus cabellos de oro. Su desconsuelo no cabía en su frágil cuerpo, clamaba por justicia y entre espasmos de llanto le murmuraba palabras de amor, como si él escuchase, como si él le fuese a responder; con su mano temblorosa acarició su cuello y encontró la gargantilla donde pendía el mismo medallón que ella poseía, el dragón que abrazaba a una leona parecía satirizar el momento, burlándose de sus sentimientos y ella lo apretó fuertemente, mientras su sangre se fundía con la de su amado. No quería estar viva, no podía estar viva…

-Draco, por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor-le decía débilmente en un susurro

-Draco, tendremos un hijo, nos iremos juntos, recuerdas-y el llanto ya no la dejó continuar, entonces escondió su mojada cabeza en el pecho del Dragón…

Sintió la firme mano de Harry sobre su hombro, pero ella había perdido la cordura:

-tiene frío, Harry, está oscuro y él le teme a la oscuridad-le dijo entre sollozos.

Entonces Harry se arrodilló junto a ella y con un sutil movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas velas que iluminaron su cuerpo inerte.

-¿así¿estará mejor, mi vida?-ella era su vida, y él estaría a su lado, como lo había prometido, había comprendido su sacrificio…

En ese minuto ella pudo abandonarse a su dolor y se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, sollozando sin consuelo su desolación, ahora lo comprendía, su amante, el dueño de su alma, el padre de su vástago, había muerto, yacía a su lado.

**Todavía no pregunté «¿te quedarás?».  
Temo mucho a la respuesta de un «jamás».  
La prefiero compartida  
antes que vaciar mi vida,  
no es perfecta, mas se acerca  
a lo que yo simplemente soñé...**


	6. Epílogo

**Gracias a los que me han leído y a los que me vayan a leer también...no pude evitar hacer un epílogo, porque tenía una escena escrita que no pude incluir en la historia, pero me parecía tan linda que la incluí aquí. Espero que la disfruten, es un poco de la personalidad "oculta" de Draco, la personalidad q él tenía sólo con ella (y conmigo, en mis sueños, jejeje)**

**Epílogo**

Harry recibió en su casa a Ron, que venía junto a Lavander, su esposa; su amigo rengueaba una pierna y usaba un elegante bastón con una borla de oro, era el único rastro de la batalla vivida, ya habían pasado 10 años desde la "batalla final" y el mundo había alcanzado la paz soñada. Jamás habían vuelto a hablar de los sacrificios, ni de las pérdidas, ni de Draco Malfoy; había sido un pacto tácito entre los amigos, se oían rumores, historias, pero sólo ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido o por lo menos una parte de lo ocurrido; Hermione jamás había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de su amante, era como si nunca hubiese existido. Ni su esposo ni su amigo lograron sacarle una confesión, sólo enmudeció y calló, un silencio que le valió una breve estadía en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, sólo un par de meses, hasta que su embarazo se hizo evidente y Harry se enfrentó a todos los sanadores que la atendían y en una mentada disputa, la retiró bajo su responsabilidad.

Al nacer su primera hija, Hermione volvió a sonreír, volvió a vivir, volvió a sentir…Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, sus grandes ojos grises, sus rizos suaves y perlados, y la mirada limpia de su madre, no había lugar a dudas, era la perfecta confluencia de sus padres y su tormentoso amor. Harry recibió a la pequeña Lily con la alegría del padre primerizo, enorgullecido de su belleza y jamás dudó en amarle; ese pequeño y desinteresado gesto, le valió la entrega completa de Hermione nuevamente. Aprendieron a amarse en sus cavilaciones y en sus errores, sabían que la vida era un regalo efímero y debían disfrutarla, no perdieron tiempo, tuvieron 3 hijos más y eran felices en su unidad.

Harry solía pensar que si existiese la venganza casual, Malfoy la había conseguido, no podía haber logrado mayor venganza que entregarle esos dicotómicos sentimientos; por una parte, le odiaba ferozmente, por haber muerto, por haber dado su vida por Hermione y por sobre todo, por haberla tenido entre sus brazos durante muchísimo tiempo, a sus espaldas; pero por otro lado, le agradecía la vida de su esposa y la de su hija y amaba profundamente a ambas, aunque su hija fuese la fiel copia de su enemigo. Lily era una digna descendiente Malfoy, la idolatraba igual o incluso más que al resto de sus hijos, porque aunque Lily desde muy temprana edad hizo acopio de su basto ingenio, su fragilidad le asustaba, era enfermiza y parecía etérea, tal vez por las torturas inflingidas a su madre, tal vez las heridas en la lucha, quizás la muerte de su padre… la verdad es que nunca sabría realmente porqué, pero ella era débil y delicada y debía cuidarla muchísimo. Su carácter indomable le recordaba a su esposa y su ingenio despectivo, a su padre; pero le amaba, odiaba a Malfoy más que nunca y amaba a la pequeña más que a nadie, silencioso recuerdo de la aventura de su madre, era una ironía cruel de la vida.

Harry invitó a sus amigos a sentarse en la sala:

-Iré a buscar a Hermione, Ron, estaba loca por veros-suspiró un momento mientras guiaba de la mano al pequeño hijo del matrimonio- ven conmigo Daniel, los chicos están afuera junto a Herm...

Se alejó de la mano del chico y a poco andar agregó:

-Ron¿podrías abrir la puerta si tocan, Neville y Luna llegarán pronto, acaban de avisarme que vienen en camino, han tardado porque han elegido un medio muggle de transporte, ya sabes que Luna está muy avanzada en su embarazo – y les sonrió a sus amigos.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre el prado de su jardín, intentaba leer, pero le era imposible concentrarse con la loca correría de sus hijos; Lily intentaba dibujar recostada en el piso, aprovechando los débiles rayos de sol otoñales, James y Sirius de 7 y 5 años discutían sobre la pertenencia de una bludger de juguete y se la arrebataban de las manos sobre la cabeza de la chica mayor y la pequeña Ginny de tan solo 4 años, se arrodillaba febrilmente concentrada, anudando los zapatos de sus hermanos para que tropezasen, apenas dieran un paso; ella siempre se las ingeniaba en hacerle bromas, el ser la menor le daba ventajas en los castigos.

Hermione sonreía mientras saboreaba la compañía de sus hijos, la acomodada posición que esgrimían ahora junto a su marido, le permitía quedarse en casa junto a ellos, opción que ella disfrutaba al máximo. Eran todos tan diferentes, la frágil Lily; el valiente y agudo James que con sus audaces ojos ámbar y su indomable pelo azabache, era quien solía liderar los juegos; el pequeño Sirius, con sus verdes y grandes ojos enmarcados en una castaña y ondulada cabellera, consideraba a James su héroe indiscutido a imitar y le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario; y la traviesa Ginny, con su liso y largo pelo azabache y sus juguetones ojos esmeraldas, parecía siempre estar inventando una nueva broma para sus hermanos mayores, ni Lily ,con toda su calma, lograba zafarse de los chascos.

En minutos como ése, dejaba volar su imaginación, hacia el pasado, dejaba de ser la esposa y la madre y volvía a ser la amante, tenía tantos recuerdos de Draco y los llevaba anudados en su pecho uno tras otro, como una dolorosa cruz, una penitencia que debía cumplir por su atormentada infidelidad. El medallón que pendía de su cuello reflejaba los haces de luz del sol que los cubría y recordó cuando Draco se lo entregó.

**Flash back**

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde su matrimonio con Harry, sentada sobre la alfombra que estaba bajo la ventana de la vieja mansión, Hermione dejaba que su cuerpo semidesnudo recibiera las caricias del sol mientras sostenía en sus rodillas la cabeza de su amado. Draco Malfoy estaba recostado, sólo vestía unos pantalones y llevaba el torso desnudo, entrecerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la calma que sobreviene a la furia de la pasión contenida que en ellos bullía. Acariciaba suavemente su cabello rubio, con infinita ternura y posaba sus ojos ambarinos en el pacífico rostro de Draco, quien tenía una expresión casi angelical.

-Draco¿en qué piensas?- su voz denotaba suprema dulzura.

-en ti…-suspiró y agregó- en nosotros…ahora, bueno, tú sabes…ya no somos sólo tú y yo y aunque mis sentimientos no han cambiado…temo que los tuyos puedan cambiar…-abrió suavemente los ojos, para seguir cada gesto de la chica.

Ella le sonrió – pero ¿sabes, lamento decirte que mis sentimientos **SI** han cambiado- y observó como el rostro de Draco se contraía levemente.

No pudo reprimir su risa al verle tan agarrotado y susurró –Mi amor, por supuesto que han cambiado, hoy te amo más que ayer, y ayer te amé más que el día anterior y así…aunque no te vea, cariño, siempre estás grabado en mi piel.- entonces él se levantó de golpe y comenzó a juguetear con la chica, mientras le hacía suaves cosquillas que la hacían retorcerse sobre la alfombra y reír a trompicones.

-eres cruel y despiadada, Hermione, me hiciste pasar los peores milisegundos de mi vida, eres tan cambiante que nunca sé lo que pasará al día siguiente, siempre me tienes con el corazón en la mano…ya me había advertido mi madre contra las perversas mujeres de gryffindor, debí haberla escuchado…- suspiró y agachó su cabeza para besarla, saboreando el dulzor de sus labios, a la vez que sostenía con fuerza sus manos sobre el piso.

- las perversas mujeres de gryffindor!-abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, e irguió levemente su cabeza sólo para refutarle-soy yo la que debería preocuparme! Señor Draco "soy el mejor líder" Malfoy, ustedes los slytherin tienen el ego del porte del Everest!...lamentablemente es sólo el ego lo que tienen de ese tamaño-y soltó una risa cantarina que hizo al joven atacarla sin dar crédito a lo que oía, entre risas y cosquillas no se dieron tregua hasta que por su fuerza y atlético cuerpo, el joven, logró vencer a la delgada castaña que aun distaba mucho de aprender de juegos de amantes…

La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos hasta inmovilizarla y le sonrió con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos -¡dilo, Hermione, dilo! Ya sabes que debes decir-

Ella no dejaba de reír, no podía hablar, apenas pudo articular - ¿qué cosa?- y continuaba riendo mientras él la torturaba con sus caricias que accedían a sus lugares más vulnerables…

-di que Draco Malfoy es el más bien dotado y lujurioso amante que has tenido!-y él también reía por la ridícula frase que se le había ocurrido, sólo jugaba con su chica y la hizo reír hasta que ella tuvo que agarrar su vientre porque, la verdad, no aguantaba más…

-está bien, tregua, tregua, lo diré- le gritó, mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían en su rostro, el chico se tranquilizó y formalizó sus gestos, como quien se encuentra frente a una confesión de vida y frunció un poco el seño denotando su concentración.

Ella apenas dejaba de reír y decía entre hitos –"Draco Malfoy es el amante…-paró para respirar, aún reía-bien dotado y lujurioso? Lujurioso has dicho?-y otra vez sus risotadas llenaron la estancia, pero Draco mantenía su expresión solemne-está bien, Draco, eres el más bien dotado y lujurioso amante que he tenido ¿contento?- le dijo, a la vez que ya no le hacía tanta gracia la derrota.

El mantenía su rostro solemne y le respondió –no, no estoy contento, ahora también debes decir que aceptas casarte con este lujurioso y bien dotado amante-y sacó los medallones de su bolsillo, y le sonrió esperando su aprobación.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida por la confesión, no podía decir nada, las palabras se habían ido de sus labios y viajaban lejos, en algún lugar recóndito…al no tener respuesta, Draco pensó que la había ofendido y balbuceó unas palabras, para distender la situación - …son dos iguales-dijo mientras bajaba su vista avergonzado y se apresuraba a mostrárselos - pensé que te gustarían, los mandé a elaborar hace unas semanas…mira! - dijo mostrando las figuras finamente talladas en platino y oro - somos tú y yo…sólo es simbólico, amor…ya sé que tú no puedes…-y calló cuando la chica posó sus diminutas manos sobre sus labios y le sonrió…

-claro que si, Draco, acepto casarme contigo y permanecer a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe- entonces el la besó profundamente y antes de colgarle el medallón en su cuello, ambos los sostuvieron en vilo, uniendo sus manos y con la mano libre que tenía, Draco realizó el conjuro de amor con su varita, a la vez que ambos repetían-te amaré y te respetaré hasta el fin de mis días y si hay vida después de ésta, te encontraré para seguir amándote – y un haz de luz roja giró tres veces en torno a los medallones y cuando se volvieron a besar, el haz desapareció…era un hechizo que no se utilizaba desde hacían 230 años, pero que ambos conocían bastante bien, lo habían encontrado en un libro que reposaba en la biblioteca de Malfoy (sólo habían 2 copias), poderoso hechizo que resguardaría su amor aún después de la muerte, amor eterno, sólo si hubiese otra vida…

**Fin del flash back**

Ella poseía uno y el otro reposaba en el delicado pecho de su hija mayor, tal vez, sólo quizás…algún día le contaría la historia, su historia y la de su verdadero padre... por ahora, las cosas estaban bien de la manera en que estaban…

-Querida-la melodiosa voz de su esposo la sacó de su ensimismamiento-

-amor! – le dijo mientras sonreía y depositaba su mirada llena de gratitud y afecto en el rostro del joven que entraba en el jardín – veo que vienes con Daniel¿ya llegaron¿llegó Ron? Y Neville? Y Luna?- estaba muy ansiosa por verlos, los extrañaba, los unía una poderosa amistad.

-si, Herm, ya llegaron, Neville y Luna aún no, pero pronto llegarán – y depositó a Daniel junto a sus hijos, quienes le saludaron escandalosamente, mientras los varones caían estrepitosamente sobre su hermana mayor, y ésta a su vez gritaba y blandía insultos apenas entendibles hacia sus hermanos y Ginny, quien se destornillaba de risa al ver el fruto de sus bromas.

Harry los llamó al orden y los 4, de mala gana, le hicieron caso poniendo gestos de máximo arrepentimiento en sus rostros, gestos que por lo exagerados, Harry no los consideró mucho.

Antes de salir de la mano de su esposo, rumbo hacia sus amigos, Hermione se giró ante el murmullo de las risas contenidas de sus hijos y su invitado, reafirmándoles el reto bien merecido que Harry les había dado y agregó:

-y tú, Ginny Potter, ni creas que no te he visto amarrar las agujetas de tus hermanos, como oiga una más, tendrás que irte a tu habitación sola, a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, pasarás el resto de la tarde allí!- ella sabía que eso significaría que aunque la menor hiciera una de las suyas, sus hermanos mayores ocultarían cualquier rastro de pleito o trifulca entre ellos, para evitarle el castigo, después de todo, eran un equipo.

Apenas entraron en la sala, vieron la cabeza regordeta del auror asomarse por la puerta, mientras Ron la abría.

-Neville!- gritó Hermione, acercándose a abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos.-Luna, te ves preciosa! Cuantos meses te quedan aún, y tu Lav ¿solo os quedais con Daniel? Que acaso Harry y yo somos los más prolíferos!-por toda respuesta sus amigos rieron.

Harry guió a los pequeños Franz y Alice Longbottom hacia el jardín junto a sus hijos, y observó como ellos ya habían organizado un estupendo juego que era liderado por James.

Volvió al salón y se paró tras su esposa, mientras ella yacía sentada en el sofá, él decidió abrazarla por la espalda, acariciando su cuello delgado, mientras ella entralazaba sus manos, acariciéndole suavemente con la mano libre. Sonrió al verla conversar tan alegremente, observó a sus grandes amigos, y se dio cuenta de que era feliz, ya no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, lo tenían todo y habían vencido.

**Bueno, este es el fin de los finales...respecto a lo que me proponen, de hacer otra historia, la verdad es que ya lo había pensado (me encantó escribir!), claro q será menos trágica y de la misma pareja (obviamente), q es mi favorita...apenas la termine en word, empezaré a subirla...ya se dieron cuenta q me gusta actualizar rápido y eso es porque las termino antes de publicarlas...les dejo mis saludos...aios,snif snif**


End file.
